Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $6.14 each and baskets of mangos for $4.85 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of mangos. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the mangos. Price of eggplants + price of mangos = total price. ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $10.99.